The Beak Trilogy
by TheAllySue
Summary: Phineas and Isabella's POV from The Beak episode. Contains internal conflict with the characters and thier feelings about thier situation. Also the last chapter is a alternate ending for the episode. First chapter is up. Phinbella
1. Chapter 1

**The Beak Trilogy**

**During the episode: The Beak Isabella gets made at Phineas for ditching her, but in the song, **_**The Beak Theme, **_**Isabella starts swooning over the Beak. Now I would like to place you in the mind of Isabella when she is swooning over The Beak, but really she is just swooning over Phineas still.**

~Name~ = POV  
><em>italics <em>mean thought or emphasis

Bad Conscience: _**bold italics**_

Good Conscience: **bold**

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I snapped a quick shot as The Beak flew overhead. My face flushed, and I felt my eyes get watery and glassy. _The Beak is so dreamy. _I thought. I snapped back to reality, wait had I just swooned? Over something that wasn't Phineas related? Holy cow! Had I just made a break through? Maybe I'm free. I still like Phineas even though he has been avoiding me all day, but _The Beak. _Oh how cliché of me, as soon as I become a reporter for a superhero I fall for him. He is just like Phineas with his humor and quick thinking to solving problems, and not to mention why he is here: to make sure Danville is having the best day ever. So much like Phineas…

_**Isabella! Stop getting distracted! You just made a breakthrough! You finally like someone that isn't Phineas! Maybe he doesn't have to be the only one for you! **_I gave a punch in the air for good measure, I didn't like that piece of thought, and where had it come from? Phineas was the only guy I could ever feel for, the Beak was just a guy I didn't know.

**Everybody has a secret they can't tell, you can't blame Phineas. Plus, you spend more time with that boy than any girl you can think of spends with any boy you should be lucky. Really you have fallen for Phineas all over again since The Beak is so much like him. Phineas has paid attention to you and listened, what has The Beak done to notice you. **

I gave a sigh, I was right. I can't blame Phineas, I'll give him the cold shoulder for a while, but I can't fall for someone else and just give up on someone I have cared for so much. At that moment I saw The Beak vacuum up some of the worms and dirt from before and snapped another picture. _ This is front page worthy. _

* * *

><p>After the Beak is discovered<p>

Still Isabella

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. I thought I had fallen for someone different than Phineas, but really there is no one out there for me but him. He was only trying to protect me. I had no right to be mad at him for that. In fact I should be happy. Phineas thought I was important enough that he didn't want to put me in danger. There is no one more perfect than Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and i will reply! It is a thing that i do. Aim for that blue button down there...<strong>

**This is a three part trilogy from the Beak. First chapter was Isabella, next will be Phineas and last will be the alternae ending for the episode of the Beak or at least a lot twist. I'll give you a hint, it wont be Candace as a alliance to Keu keu Pue Pue, instead he took a hostage.. any guesses?**


	2. Phineas' Problem

The Beak Trilogy

**Hey guys! As it turns out, Isabella wasn't the only one with conflicting emotions in The Beak. Phineas got a cup of emotion too! Here is a hint: The life of a superhero is a lonely one Ferb, even after only 11 minutes. **

**I apologize for the first chapter being so short. I assure you this one is longer.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or outside plot belong to me. You all know who it belongs to. Part of this dialogue isn't mine either. **

_Italics are thought_

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't over. You haven't seen the last of Khaka Peu Peu! I'll come at you through what's most important to you. Thank you very much!" <em>

Those words played over and over in my head. Isabella, who else could he hurt? This villain knew about Isabella as a reporter he could hurt her trying to get to me. I didn't want to be a superhero because of all the baggage: The secret identity no free time, and most importantly putting the ones you love in danger. I couldn't tell Isabella now it would put her in danger! She was probably never going to forgive me. I kept ditching her all day and not helping. The truth has come, I'm going to lose my best friend by protecting her.

Oh that burned. The irony stung so bad my heart felt like it had ice patches on it. I had to tell Ferb, "We can't tell Isabella we're The Beak now. That would put her in danger. The life of a superhero is a lonely one, Ferb. Even after only eleven minutes." I said as we flew back to headquarters.

* * *

><p>During The Bango-ru sign falling<p>

"Woah,Help!" I hear Isabella scream.

"Oh, no! Isabella" I lunge to go save her, but I'm interrupted by Khaka Peu Peu.

"And that's not all, do-gooder. Watch as I destroy the very symbol of good days everywhere!" He yells, as he shoots a beam at a billboard causing it to fall to the ground, littered with citizens.

"Beak, save me!" Pleas Isabella and I want to cry when I hear the distress in her voice.

Khaka Peu Peu cackled, "Uh-oh, two problems, one Beak!" He mocks.

I groaned. These were the decisions I didn't want to make. I'm a twelve year old kid for crying out loud! Of course, I would save Isabella in a heartbeat, but then Ferb would never forgive me for not rescuing the people. I could only save one. This was just like Spiderman! Ferb came in on our close circuit radio. "Phineas, I'll handle the sign, you go save Isabella!" Just like that I popped out of the suit and ran as fast as I could across the Capital Building.

"_Keep holding on Isabella." _I hoped.

"I can't hold on!" Isabella screeched.

_Oh irony, such a friend you are. _

I watched Isabella's hands slip off the edge.

"Gah!" I gagged and lunged at her arm, almost falling off the building myself.

"Gotcha!" I stated. I held onto her hand with all my might.

"Phineas! But what happened to The Beak?" She asked. I saw the smile on her face when she saw me. I was just glad I caught her.

I hauled her up, "Eh, he took care of the billboard."

"So everyone is safe?" She asked.

"Yup, everyone." I assured.

"Thanks for coming back Phineas." She blushed cutely.

"No problem," then I heard a beep in my ear. Ferb was ready. "Ah, gotta go!" I said and ran off the building. I saw Ferb a little while down, so I enjoyed the free fall. I felt like that one girl in the Indian movie by Disney. **(Pocahontas anyone?)** I landed in the sui as we started to fly up. We passed Isabella and I realized she probably thought I fell to my doom. I stopped, "Don't worry, your friend's fine. He landed on a... ledge, but don't look for him because he... crawled in a window." I paused, "You know, perhaps I'm over-explaining this. Gotta go!" We sped away. In my monitor I saw Ferb give me a sarcastic thumbs up. Yeah, I was never good at lying to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Can I say how proud I am of this chapter? This is one of my favorites, ever. I love getting inside the characters head during moments. This was my type of writing. Okay, now for review replies!<strong>

**WordNerb93: I hoped you really liked this chapter then! Alterante ending will be up in a couple of days. Hopefully soon!**

**Ghostcurse: All good guesses, and close. One of them is right.**

**Leopardlover1002: A very good guess, but I hate giving things away. By the way, nice spelling!**

**Midnight4568: No, it won't be more than three hence trilogy, sorry it was short it was longer in my mind. I like your guess on the hostage, unfortunately that is incorrect, but very imaginative! Thanks on the spelling, I go on the Wiki every day, but I was feeling lazy.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks! It was meant to be sorta short, but definitely cute. I'm glad you like it. You want more? I give you more!**


End file.
